Eternal Spring
by ExoSoul
Summary: Beneath fluttering petals, his eyelids danced from his thoughts of someone. Someone he had not seen in a long while. Someone he cared about. Maybe loved. D18


**Blab: **Alright! A D18 fanfic – one of my favorite yaoi/KHR! Pairings. I sort of like how this one is turning out (well, maybe it's just me).

This idea came to me while I was watching the Science Channel (how lame), and I thought that I could make a fanfic out of it, and BAM! – here it is. =3  
And, because I'm so unoriginal, I quoted Harusaki Sentimental by Plastic Tree in the beginning of the chapter.  
Also, I didn't mean it to seem like a Mukuro x Hibari fic at first. Stupid petals.

**Title: **Eternal Spring**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairings: **D18 (Dino x Hibari)  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi. If this offends you, then GTFO (please do not read).  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Is not mine. All of it belongs to Akira Amano. (including Hibari's –)

* * *

Fading Away  
(Ch. 1)

__

_The brilliant colors in the air build when the cherry blossoms are in bloom,  
Everything that was precious is now buried underneath this tree._

…

_Looking up at the falling blooms._

The sakura blossoms had bloomed early this year. Their pink, cheerful buds burst out from all trees surrounding Namimori School, encasing it in an almost dreamlike way. Everyone at Namimori School would stare at the trees as they passed by pointing and plucking the blossoms. But one did not enjoy the ever present sakura blossoms. He sat atop the roof around this time, watching over the school like a drifting cloud.

Hibari, the school prefect, leaned back on the roof, putting both of his arms behind his head. A sakura petal drifted by his head, and he hurriedly swatted it away. Hibari's one tree weakness had been "sakura-kura", a disease where a person is deathly allergic to sakura blossoms. Now, he was cured, thanks to a perverted doctor.

As more sakura blossoms floated up to Hibari, a small yellow bird started to flap towards him, singing the school's theme song,

_Midori tanamiku namimori no,_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii.  
Itsumo kawaranu, sukoyaka kenage,_

_Aa~_

The bird quickly flew away as it had come. Bells rang and vibrated against the building, signaling that the first class of the day had started at Hibari's beloved Namimori School. Hibari yawned, closing his eyes so he could take a nap.

Behind his eyelids danced his thoughts of someone. Someone he had not seen in a long while. Someone he cared about. Maybe loved. Though Hibari wasn't one to show his feelings, he felt as if he needed to see this someone or else his heart would implode. This emotion had been deeply rooted in Hibari's mind for the past couple of weeks, but it had not resurfaced until now. Blonde hair … caramel brown eyes … they taunted him. It's almost as if those eyes knew that Hibari would never have a chance.

Just as the school prefect was about to drift off to sleep, he sensed someone else standing over him. He quickly opened his eyes. His heart seemed to skip a beat at this sudden encounter. The prefect looked over his shoulder to find the blonde haired caramel brown eyed man that taunted his thoughts.

"Hello, my pupil," Dino said, smiling playfully at Hibari. Hibari stood up, taking out his tonfas. Dino was Hibari's home tutor, and also the mafia boss of the Cavallone family. Though at first glance he doesn't seem like a mafia boss, he is actually extremely strong – with the help of his subordinates. Without then, Dino would just be a hopeless klutz.

"Get away from my school. Or else." He said, aiming his tonfas at Dino. Hibari's chest was about to cave in from … something.

"Or else what?" Dino chuckled, sitting down where Hibari had been laying. He had no weapons on him. Nothing at all.

"Class has started, and you are unauthorized to be here." But Hibari had put his tonfas away, a little saddened that Dino had not brought his whip. Dino motioned for Hibari to sit down, and Hibari did – with a grimace on his face.

"Why are you here?" Hibari asked coldly, looking down at the sakura blossoms. They had stopped floating.

"Why? I'm here to see you." He smiled, that coy smile that seemed to hide everything. Hibari could feel his face grow hot, but he quickly changed the subject,

"You haven't answered my question."

"Well … it's a long answer," Dino ran his fingertips through his golden hair, sighing, "I just don't know if this is the right time."

_Right time? _Hibari thought, his heart dancing inside his chest. Maybe he was being _too_ hopeful.

Dino cleared his throat, and continued,

"You see, my family is in danger – big danger. There's another family threatening to take over mine, and I can't have that. So, we've declared a war. A war between families." Dino pursed his lips, looking over to Hibari.

"A war." Hibari repeated plainly with no emotion in his voice or on his face. The mafia boss nodded, closing his eyes.

For a moment, all was still. Neither of the two breathed or moved. The smell of sakura blossoms drifted out and up onto the roof. There was a bittersweet feel to the air. Hibari felt as if this was going to be a final goodbye. _Maybe I'm wrong, _Hibari thought grimly, _Hopefully. _

Dino perked up suddenly, patting Hibari roughly on the back.

"Haha, but don't worry! I'll be back to train you after I'm done." Dino winked at Hibari.

"And then I'll be able to bite you to death." A sly smile crept across Hibari's face, and soon pure happiness enveloped him, but he didn't dare show it.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye – for now." Dino stood up, brushing off his pants. Hibari stood up too, clenching his fists.

"I guess it is," Tears started to form in Hibari's eyes, "But ..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. _I should tell him, _Hibari thought, _about this … feeling. _

Dino's eyes widened a little.

"What is it?" He asked, the same smile on his face. Hibari shook his head, fumbling for a sentence. A word. The emotion that had now resurfaced was becoming harder to acknowledge. Hibari couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. It would be selfish of him to open up and leave a heavy burden on Dino's shoulders … but … what if? What if it was the right thing to do?

"Just … don't die." Hibari said, turning away from Dino. Dino laughed, patting Hibari's shoulder.

"I promise."

And just like that, he faded away. And the petals started to float again.

* * *

… And that ends chapter one. Chapter two on its way?

Please rate and review!


End file.
